


The Woman Of My Dreams (part 1)

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Smut, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Hades suddenly remembers a vivid dream that he had several months ago, about a particular flower nymph and what she did to him.  It left him wanting more.





	The Woman Of My Dreams (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: **Sexual Content Within.** Proceed at your own discretion.
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

Hades was preparing for the Panathenaea. His brother Zeus threw this party every year, and every year he dreaded attending. It was just another reminder of what he didn’t have in his life; Zeus had Hera; Poseidon had Amphitrite… but Hades was forever alone. No one of significance, at least. Sure, Minthe would have sex with him on occasion, but that was all she ever wanted. That or money. Hades wanted to be valued by someone, to be proud of whomever was on his arm. Nevertheless, he tried to dismiss his loneliness for the moment. 

Per usual, Hades laid out his garments for the evening. A three-piece suit, with a leather overcoat. Button up dress shirt. Bowtie instead of his usual thin necktie. Cufflinks. Dress socks and shoes. Leather gloves. He always sought to maintain a standard of being dressed to the nines regardless of the circumstance. Hades always enjoyed looking his absolute best . 

Removing his black satin robe, he started a shower. Cerberus ran about his bedroom excitedly, barking.

“Get out of here, you,” he said laughingly. Cerberus paused for a moment and then exited his bedroom.

Fully undressing, Hades then stepped into his shower. Rather than immediately lathering himself up with soap, he let the hot water run and drip all over his body, immersing himself in the heat. Closing his eyes, he stepped into the stream and let himself get soaked completely. The loneliness began to tear at him. Would anyone ever truly care for him? Would anyone yearn for him? For his company? For his heart?

After standing in the various streams of water for quite some time, Hades retrieved his soap from the shelf adjacent to him and began to lather up. The suds and his hands moved all over his posterior, from his back to his chest, stomach, and arms. Eventually, he went to lather his dick up, and with one hand grabbed it at the base. It was then that he remembered the most vivid sexual dream he had ever had. A pink flower nymph was in Demeter’s house and played with his rock-hard cock while he was sleeping, until she eventually woke him up with the most amazing blowjob he had ever received. It was so real. She maintained eye contact during his final moments of the approach to climax, while (it seemed) he clutched the back of her throat, the nape of her neck, pumping and spraying his thick milky cum into her hot, wet mouth. Hades couldn’t discern if it was a fantasy or if it actually took place. He had never seen that woman before. She was beautiful. Exotic. Enchanting. But what she did to him in that dream; she made him feel a sexual ache within him that he hadn’t felt in some time. 

It was then Hades realized, in thinking of this moment, that his dick was fully erect. Tightening his fingers and grip some, he stroked his cobalt blue shaft, thinking back on those moments within his dream where the flower nymph had her puckered pink lips wrapped around him. Slowly, he stroked his hardened dick, using the water and soap suds to help his hand glide up and down the shaft. Closing his eyes, he steadied himself with his other hand, against the shower wall, as he thought of that flower nymph…. Imagining looking into her eyes while she had her thighs wrapped around his him, thrusting his self deeply and methodically… Imagining what she would look like, as she moaned his name, throwing her head back in ecstasy, clawing at his chiseled arms. He quickened the pace of his hand strokes, thinking of the various positions he wanted her in; on top of him, bouncing her ass up and down… him on top of her, fucking her so deeply that she felt each pump and thrust in her chest. She seemed petite; Hades imagined strong arming her with one hand while he held her mid air using his godly strength, moving her entire torso back and forth on his steel blue dick, watching it disappear within the folds of her pretty pink pussy…. He wanted her so badly.

_“…...fucccckkkkk…...” _he growled. 

Biting his bottom lip, Hades felt a bit of pressure build up as his hand moved like a piston up and down his dick. This dream woman of his—

“BARK!!! BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK!”

Hades stood still, while a persistent Cerberus stood in the bathroom door.

He sighed. “I suppose it was a dream,” he said to himself. In between Cerberus barks, he heard his alarm ringing in the background. 

“**BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK-BARK!**“

yeah yea, I hear you…... swear to Gaia I can’t have a moment to myself.” 

Hades turned the hot water in the shower all the way off, letting the icy blast of water help to calm his thoughts and his throbbing dick Rinsing off the remainder of the suds, he stepped out of the shower to get dried off, dressed, and hurry on to the party. Cerberus’ incessant barking, although most certainly annoying in the heat of that moment, was still well timed; he was going to be late if he didn’t leave right then. 

Driving down the long winding road to Olympus and Zeus’ Mansion, his thoughts still crept back to the flower nymph. Hades couldn’t get her out of his mind. It was so peculiar that he was so enamored with a woman he only dreamt of. That was a very vigorous wet dream, the most intense one he’s ever had in all his centuries of living. It also made him feel a little disappointed to realize that throughout all this time, no mortal woman, nymph, or goddess ever cared enough to worship his dick in such a manner that it was devoured while he was still sleep. No wonder it was such a dream. And now, he was required to show face at a social event he never cared to be at. 

Being in a melancholy mood, Hades walked into the party with a stoic expression. Zeus and Poseidon waved him over to the upper balcony.

“Big Blue! You Made It!” Poseidon yelled, slapping his brother on the shoulder.

Hades straightened his tie and took a drink from a wandering waitress. “dear brother, I honestly don’t know why you insist upon requiring me to be at these functions. Olympus is _not_ for me.”

Zeus chugged his drink back and slapped that same waitress on the ass as she sauntered away. “stop being such a stuffy old man, you need to live a little.”

Hades went to sip his drink as he looked out at the dancefloor from atop the balcony. “I’ve been living for almost two thousand years, I think I—”

His drink then fell from his hand, as the glass rattled on the floor.

“Gosh you’re an idiot,” Poseidon yelled, slapping Hades on the shoulder again. Hades didn’t move at all. His gaze was fixed on a woman on the dance floor.

“……. It couldn’t be…” he whispered.

Poseidon and Zeus stepped next to Hades to see where he was looking. On the dance floor, amid the crowd, was a young woman who was laughing with her friends. She had short hair, a flower crown, sparkly silver heels and a short dress that left nothing, but everything, up to the imagination… 

Hades heart began to pound. ** *THUMP-THUMP……... THUMP-THUMP…...***

“…...who is…. Who is…. She?”

Peering down, Zeus saw the woman that seemed to throw Hades into a trance.

“…… that’s Persephone. Goddess of the Spring. Demeter’s Daughter. Why do you ask?”

“I think…... I…... I think that she’s the woman of my dreams,” Hades replied. 

©daalex 2019

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the introduction to the comic, transpiring several months after where the first story left off. this is part one, to set up an introduction for my next piece.


End file.
